everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rai-Knightshade/Cry For Help
There's a whole bunch of doll lines for Rose de Beaute and Arion Neptune that don't have any outfits designed for them (and one outfit for Arion that needs a design overhaul STAT), and I'm stumped for ideas. ^^; Can someone/multiple someones help me out? Please? Pleeeaasssseeee??????? (Honestly I don't even need art, I just need to get some verbal ideas flowing, ya know?) EDIT2: All the lines have ideas made, but if you still have something to share I'm more than willing to hear it! (I know at least one person wanted to help!) I'm planning on drawing all the outfits out like I did with the ones I already had (Except for Wave 2 outfits, which will be drawn straight onto the characters themselves), but if anyone wants to draw one of these outfits for fun or come up with some good reference images (if anyone wanted to for one reason or another), those would also be greatly appreciated! Arion Neptune's Way Too Wonderland outfit: Hiddenfolk gave me some ideas that I really like (SCUBA MICE), so this outfit is taken care of! Rose Wave 2: Hiddenfolk also gave me some ideas for this outfit as well that I'm building on and using, so this outfit is also taken care of! Book Party: For both Arion and Rose, Hiddenfolk came to the rescue once again! The ideas were great, so this line is taken care of! Birthday Ball: Hiddenfolk is on a ROLL today! Hidden's ideas were very inspiring, so I consider this line taken care of! Epic Winter: The last of Hidden's ideas (for now) were no exception to the greatness of the others. I have plenty of ideas now for the duo's winter-style clothes! Wave 2: Ok so basically Hidden is a god/dess and my chosen lord and savior. ^^; They came up with some cool ideas for him (and after looking up some suggestions I had a few ideas of my own), so I have a good basis to start with! Sugar Coated: Hidden had some GREAT ideas for this (I don't think I've ever actually had sea salt caramel cookies before though so I'll need to look them up) that I wanna use, but I might need a bit more help; we'll see when I start trying to draw the outfits. Heartstruck: Probably nixing this idea and just going with special one-doll lines for each character based on their interests. (They'll be different from the SDCC exclusive designs, less fancy and not as detailed.) TriCastleOn: I actually have some ideas for this one where this particular set is a trio of different sports from the official line, more than likely Swimming, Ice Sports, and something else. Arion's definitely doing a wetsuit but with some warmups over the top in EAH colors and themes. Rose I think will go with Tennis and wear a medieval EAH-themed tennis skirt. (Will probably use some of Hidden's offered ideas but also take some basis on actual tennis uniforms.) Exclusive: GOOD GLOB. I'm picturing Hidden's designs for this in my head and tHEY DO NOT DISSAPPOINT, let me tell ya. This is where Hidden achieved God/dess status by describing in glorious detail designs worthy of the SDCC Exclusive title (which is pretty hefty because I looked at those designs and they are VERY detail-oriented and INCREDIBLY well made). I'll definitely be following the Beastly Beauty idea almost to a tee, while taking a bit of leeway in the Little Merman design. (That Glass shoe idea though. Genius!!) THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE HELP HIDDEN YOU ARE MY LORD AND SAVIOR. EDIT3: Here are the drawn outfits so far! Category:Blog posts